Radio Romance
by Ex-Angel18
Summary: THE FIRST FIVE CHAPTERS COMPLETELY EDITED! Kagome is a quiet, shy girl. So... who would ever suspect her to be Keorinite, the host of a very popular Radio show? Better summery inside.
1. Chapter One

Disclaimer; _Inu Yasha_ and all of the relating characters do not belong to me, but to the ever-wonderful R.T! Oh, and by the way, the love letter from _Head over Heels _is really the lyrics to a song. I found that it really matched the mood I was trying to set, so yeah…

_Summery: Kagome is considered a dork, a nerd, a loner. So who would ever suspect her to be Keorinite, the host of a very popular radio station called "Radio Romance" ? __Unknown to anyone about her secret identity, she helps the young lovers of Japan with their problems. _

_Little does she know that someone has their eye out for her… _

Radio Romance

"Welcome, everyone, to this beautiful night. I'm your host, Keorinite, and you're listening to _Radio Romance_. The station for all you lovers and dreamers out there." A mysterious voice spoke. "Tonight, we have a very special letter to a very lucky young lady.

" And this goes out to Miss Tajiya, Sango. The letter reads:

_To, my beautiful Sango: _

_My head's in a jam, cant take you off my mind. From the time we met, I've been beset by thoughts of you. And the more that I ignore this feel, the more I find myself believing, that I just have to see you again. I can't let you pass me by, I just can't let you go… but I know that I am much too shy to let you know. Afraid that I may say the wrong words and displease you… Oh, my dear Sango, I hope to reveal myself soon to you, if you will permit… but for now, my love, I bid you adieu. _

_Till next time, _

_Head over Heals _

"How sweet, _Head over Heals_. I'm sure that you dazzled her with your romance and your kind words. And now, a song dedicated to both of you," She quickly took off her headphones and flipped the switch to start the music.

"Ahh, this must be one of the most romantic letters that someone has ever sent." She said with a sigh. "This girl is so lucky. What a way to spend the last day of vacation." And yet with another sigh, she leaned back and listened to the slow music as it mesmerized her.

- - -

"Oh, my GOSH!" Squealed a thrilled girl as she jumped up and down on her bed and listening to the music coming from her radio.

"I can't believe that someone _actually _wrote to me! What a way to spend my last day of vacation!" She said, mimicking the hostess' thoughts. "I wonder who it could be?"

She became tired quickly from all the excitement and laid on her bed. She let the song lull her slowly to sleep. She began to dream of her mystery man.

- - -

'_First day of school, first day of the end of my life.' _Kagome Higurashi thought as she took her first few steps up to her new school. She wore a plain, chocolate brown skirt that hid all (including her figure) but her ankles, and a beige blouse. On her neck or fingers, she held no fancy jewelry or bangles. A plain Jane, if ever you saw one.

Just as she was heading in, something above her caught her eye. She looked up to find a banner, sporting the words,_ WELCOME, STUDENTS, TO SHIKON HIGH! _marked in simple black ink.

She walked to the main office, her insides dancing. There, she saw a flustered looking woman, wooden pencil holding up her hair (rather poorly) and a phone receiver pressed to her ear.

"Yes, I am _quite_ sure Mrs. Yumana has received her package _late_. Yes, I am _quite _sure we have paid for it," another voice argued through the receiver. "Well, good day to you, sir!" She slammed the receiver down, irritation etched on her face. The harsh movement caused hair to fall out of the arrangement.

She politely knocked on the door. "Um, excuse me?" she called out in a soft voice.

The woman looked up. Blood drained from her face. "Hello, please, do ignore what you just saw. Just the start of a new year, and already a multitude of problems!" She gave a nervous laugh. "You must be a new student, please come this way. I must give you your new schedule." Kagome hastily followed the woman to the printer room and took hold of her schedule.

"Arigato." And with that, she went off to find her first class.

'_Room 812. Room 812. Why does this school have to be so big?' _Clearly not paying attention, she bumped into someone.

"OGF!" both teens went crashing to the floor.

Books and papers and other whatnots reined the floor. Both victims struggled to get up.

"I'm so sorry. I'm such a klutz." Kagome bowed her head. Silvery hair caught her eye.

"No, I'm the klutz. I wasn't watching where I was g-" He male voice stopped short. "Ugh, forget it, Kikyo, I'm not sorry at all." He stood and began walking away, leaving her to by herself.

Kagome was greatly confused, and her face showed all of it. "Kikyo? I'm sorry, but my name isn't Kikyo." She called after him.

The boy (who so rudely left her) turned, clearly infuriated. "Give it a rest, okay, Kikyo? Just 'cause you're wearing different clothes, which by the way, don't work for you, cut your hair, and tweaked your voice doesn't mean you're not the same Kikyo who did all that shit to me."

"I'm sorry," Kagome said yet again, all the while bending down to pick up her books. "But like I said before, my name isn't Kikyo! It's Higurashi, Kagome." She handed him her schedule, nearly desperate to prove herself.

Stubbornly, he scanned the paper. After a second or so, he paled. "I… You look… I'm so sorry. You look so much like this other girl in our school and, um, yeah…" He scratched the back of his head, deeply perplexed.

"Here, let me help you pick those up." He went to pick up a book just as Kagome was to do the same. Coincidently, both their hands touch as they reached for a book.

"Sorry," Both said with a blush.

"Inu Yasha!" A voice shouted.

Two other people, a boy whose cheek was imprinted with a red hand mark, and a girl with a vein sticking out of her forehead came towards them.

"Oh, hey Miroku! Hey, Sango!"

- - -

Hey, you guys! I hope you like the new, edited version of the story, I just realized how stupid the beginning was. I plan on editing all the chapters for stupid, and minor mistakes. I also plan on changing a few things. I think it would be best if you re-read the whole story, in hopes to fully catch up with anything I've tweaked. Sorry for the inconvenience!


	2. Chapter Two

Hey everyone! This is the second chapter of a new and improved _Radio Romance! _I hope you all enjoy it (:

Disclaimer; the excerpt of the new song that I decided to put in this chapter is not mine. And neither are the characters of _Inu Yasha._

_Summery: Kagome is considered a dork, a nerd, a loner. So who would ever suspect her to be Keorinite, the host of a very popular radio station called "Radio Romance?" _

_Unknown to anyone about her secret identity, she helps the young lovers of Japan with their problems. Little does she know that someone has their eye out for her… _

Radio Romance 

"Hey, buddy! What's up?" The boy asked. "Or should I say down?" He gave a chuckle at his own joke.

The silver haired boy gave him a sharp look. "I was just helping out someone here. Not like you." He replied with a smirk, eyeing his bruised cheek.

Miroku noticed that the girl Inu Yasha had collided with was still picking up her belongings.

"Inu Yasha, are you feeling alright?" He felt the hanyou's forehead. Annoyed, the silver-haired boy slapped his hand away.

"I was… till you got here." He growled. He went on retrieving books off the floor.

"Then why the hell are you helping out _Kikyo_?" The girl who had also arrived asked, spiting the name out in venom.

Inu Yasha sighed. "Okay, this may be a little had to believe, but this isn't Kikyo."

The two looked at each other and laughed. "_Not _Kikyo? Yeah, right!"

"Okay, don't believe me? Take a look at this," He handed the pair a piece of paper, the same piece of paper that had hit him with realization.

Slowly, the two came from behind the document. "Oh…My…Gosh…KIKYO HAS A TWIN!" Miroku hollered. A slap over the head gave him his answer.

"No, you idiot! If they were twins, they would have the same last names!" Sango pointed to the schedule, indicating the proof to her theory.

"What if they happen to be like, twins that were separated from birth? Secretly, their biological parents are super spies, and because of that, they're putting their two, lovely twins girls in danger. So, they decided to split them up, in hopes that they would one day find each other!" Miroku said.

Inu Yasha and Sango stared at him. "Miroku? That has got to be the **stupidest** thing I've ever heard. And trust me, you've said loads of stupid things."

Meanwhile, "Here," she said, handing her a book. "These guys aren't much help. Oh, I'm Sango, by the way, Tajiya, Sango." Smiling, she moved to recover another of her fallen books. "This idiot beside me is Kazaana, Miroku. And the silver-haired one is Takishi, Inu Yasha."

He smiled genuinely upon hearing his name. "Welcome to Shikon High." He handed her a book as well.

Kagome took it hesitantly. "I-I'm Higurashi, Kagome." She managed to stutter out. Her ears perked at her name. Tajiya, Sango…

"Well, Kagome, I hope that we'll make good friends one day." Sango helped Kagome off the ground. "If you need any help getting around, I'm here, okay?"

She replied shyly. "Um, thank you."

Meanwhile, the boy who had bumped into her was talking to Miroku, seemingly as if he had totally forgotten about her. After a while, he turned to her.

"Look, I'm sorry for dumping into you." He apologized.

"It's okay. I was mostly my fault. Well, see you later." She walked away quickly from the trio, leaving Inu Yasha with his mouth open, ready for another apology.

They watched her scurry off around the corner, making no moves to stop her.

"It was as if she was afraid of us!" Sango said, amazed.

Miroku brushed it off. "I guess that's what you can expect from a newbie." But to the unknowing Sango, his hand started to travel lower and lower…

A loud slap could be heard ringing through the halls. "Miroku!"

- - -

"She's gonna be the death of you one day, man. " Inu Yasha quietly whispered to the bruised one.

"At least I'll die happy." Miroku returned with a smirk, wincing all the while.

Inu Yasha was about to make a smart remark, but they had already arrived at their class, which, thankfully enough, was one of their last. '_Music, what a joy!' _The three of them thought.

When everyone was settled in, Tanaka-sensei, their over dramatic music teacher started.

"Good morning, class. Welcome back to a fresh, new year of school." She greeted, leaning against a piano already at the front of the room.

"Good morning, Tanaka-sensei." The students replied in a monotone.

"Well, let's get started. Today, we have a new student in the class." With that said, Inu Yasha couldn't help but think of the girl he had bumped into in the halls. But all the others thought of something else. Murmurs and questions were suddenly spreading throughout the classroom.

"Now, now, settle down class. We don't want to scare away this student do we?" She gave a fake, screeching laugh. "Speaking of which, this new student has decided to perform a song for us."

"Probably against their own bitter will!" Someone shouted from the back.

"He's probably right," Miroku whispered. Nobody ever offered to sing.

A simple glare was all it took to ensure not another remark would be said. Suddenly, gentle hands swept over the keys of the piano.

Then the whole class was silenced by a timid, yet alluring singing.

_If ever you wondered_

_If you've touched my soul, yes you do_

_Since I've met you, I'm not the same_

_You bring life to everything I do…_

_Just the way, you say _hello

_With one touch,_

_I cant let go_

_Never thought I would fall in love with you…_

Every student in the room was mesmerized by the beautiful enchantment. Nobody could help but stop what they were doing and listen. Thanks to the open door of their classroom, the whole school seemed to have just stopped from their activities as well and listened. Ethereal echoes bounced off the walls, all enticed like a sailor to a siren's song. 

_Because of you,_

_My life has changed_

_Thank you for the love _

_And the joy you bring _

_Because of you,_

_I feel no shame_

_I'll tell the world_

_It's because of you…_

As the singer continued to grace her (it was evidently and obviously a girl) fingers along the keys, all Inu Yasha could do was close his eyes. The song brought back many hurting memories, yet it brought comfort as well. When the final notes were hit, silence was still present in the room.

"Everyone, please welcome Higurashi, Kagome. The teacher said, snapping out of the trance.

---

The end of this chapter, I'm afraid. I hope you enjoyed reading it as much as I did writing it!


	3. Chapter Three

Disclaimer: I own no characters of _Inu Yasha_, simple the plot and the wish to do so.

_Summery: Kagome is considered a dork, a nerd, a loner. So who would ever suspect her to be Keorinite, the host of a very popular radio station called "Radio Romance" ?_

_Unknown to anyone about her secret identity, she helps the young lovers of Japan with their problems. _

_Little does she know that someone has their eye out for her… _

Radio Romance 

Slowly, a girl's figure emerged from behind the piano. It was, indeed, the same Kagome that Inu Yasha, Miroku, and Sango had met in the halls.

Kagome bowed deeply before of the class. "Good morning," She fidgeted with her fingers.

Grunts of disappointment and silent laughter were heard from throughout the room. Though she was not striking, one had to admit she was a hiding beauty. Unlike like the other girls, she wasn't sporting the latest set of clothes, nor was she showing quite a bit of skin. She, instead, held herself with a great lack of confidence.

"Wonderful," Tanaka-sensei gloated. "Absolutely wonderful! I say, my dear, you will go far. Now, you will just stand next to Hojo, yes, right there, where I can see you! Perfect.

"Now, come, come, all of you! Open your books to page forty-eight. I think a song will be a good start to the new year, don't you?" She grabbed a semi-thick book from the top of her doily-covered desk, and sang along with them in a chorus of "Welcome, Welcome!" with the tap of her music stand.

About two minutes to the bell did sensei begin speaking, rather than singing. "No homework for today, class. Any questions? No? Dismissed." With an over eccentric wave of her hand, she waved them goodbye. What kind of homework could you get exactly form music class anyways? Many thought it was just Tanaka-sensei's way of making herself feel she truly was a teacher, instead of a middle-aged, minimum-waged music teacher.

Everyone began filing out, looking less than excited to get to their next class.

Just as Kagome was walking through the door, a voice made her abruptly stop. "Hey, Kagome!" It called out. It was Sango.

"Hey!" She greeted again. "That was great! I never would've had the guts to do that!"

Kagome merely looked down, looking as if she found something very interesting on her shoes. "Thank you," She was back to the bashful girl Sango had ran into.

"Um, hey, what's your next class?"

She quickly scanned the schedule in her hand. "Gym."

The girl beside her beamed. "Great! That's my next class, too! We'll walk down together."

Meanwhile, Inu Yasha and Miroku stayed back a bit, chatting about their recent class.

"Wow… never would've expected that coming out of her. Did you?"

Inu Yasha shook his head. "Nope, not at all. I guess they really mean it when they say, _don't judge a book by its cover_."

"Yeah, I guess…" Miroku nodded without glancing at him. He was too distracted at the small clique of girls passing by.

"Hey, Miroku," The one in the middle waved, seductively. The two on either side of her followed suit.

He flashed a quirky grin their way. "Hey there, girls,"

"Ugh, you are such a... a guy!" Sango said heatedly, witnessing what had just happened. She stomped off, dragging a rather confused Kagome with her.

- - -

"UGH! I swear, Miroku is so shallow!" She gave a harsh remark with they were in the girls' locker rooms. "Just 'cause that ditz, Azura, wears the shortest skirts, which are honestly more like belts, and flips her hair in his direction… ARGG!"

A shadow of a smile appeared in Kagome's face. "Sounds to me as if you were jealous." She said in a low voice, so the other girls in the room couldn't eavesdrop.

Sango gave a face, which made Kagome immediately think she had said the wrong thing. "I'm- I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said that." She bowed her head and began walking out. A gripped hand on her arm stopped her short.

"You're right… I probably do sound a bit jealous." She rubbed her arm, as though she were just burned. "I mean, I'm not jealous or anything! He's not even my boyfriend!" She took her misshapen school uniform (which consisted of a kilt and collared shirt) and stuffed it in her bag.

"These gym uniforms are a little, uh, revealing." Kagome commented, looking down at her greatly exposed legs.

Her newly found friend examined their uniform as well. "Funny… I said the exact same thing my first year."

Sango smoothed out her shirt, as if to make it seem longer. "Time for gym,"

- - -

"Okay, class, huddle up!" Akara-sensei, also known as Coach, blew her shrill whistle. "We have a new student today. Can you please step up?" Coach breathed in deeply, how she loved the outdoors!

Though very warm, she noticed that the slight chill in the wind gave all of her students goose flesh.

Kagome stepped out from behind the crowd. Unknown faces looked up at her, making her breathe shorten. Her arm encircled her, making her feel somewhat protected.

"My name is Higurashi, Kagome, ma'am." She bent down slightly, as to not wanting to give the others' a full view of her behind.

Coach beamed. "Ah, what respect! Now, what're you good at, Kagome? Soccer, basketball, volleyball?"

"Um, I guess I'm okay at archery," She said shyly.

"Excellent!" Coach said, clearly very pleased. "Say, you wouldn't have any miko blood in you, now would ya?"

Kagome nodded her head.

"Hmm, impressive. Now, let's see what you can do." Coach handed her a rather old bow, and a handful of dulled arrows. "Your target, that tree over. Do you see it?"

Kagome looked beyond her pointing finger, eyeing the distant tree. "Yes, ma'am," She stood at the mark Coach had drawn up and aimed. Quivering slightly she let go, the arrow flowing with an air of slight magic. It struck high on the rough bark of the tree, amazing most of the other students.

"Exceptional! And stop with that _ma'am_ stuff. I'm not your grandmother." Coach laughed. She gave Kagome a pounding slap on the back, making the tiny girl nearly fall.

"Now, Miss. Kikyo, please step up as well." She called out to another girl. Eyes widen as they saw the familiarity of their features. Kikyo's eyes flashed as she realized it as well.

"Welcome to Shikon High, Higurashi." She said stiffly.

Plucking the bow and arrows from her hands, she took aim also, striking just beside Kagome's own arrow. But it too had glittered prettily with the scent of enchantment. She smirked, clearly unsatisfied, and handed the equipment back forcefully.

Kagome took the nod from Coach as a sign to go once again. A bit more confident this time, she let go. It cut through the air, slicing Kikyo's recent arrow right down the middle. Kikyo's eyebrows rose unattractively. 

"Nice shot," Her nostrils flared as she pushed Kagome away to take another shot. Rather scarily, she snarled as she failed to do the same to Kagome's arrow. She huffed, dropping the stuff on the ground. "This gear is garbage," She brushed Kagome off. 

"T-that was amazing," The girl stammered. It was unusual how she felt so small in the Kikyo's poised presence. She picked up the forgotten bow and arrows and handed them back to Coach.

And after a lively game of rugby (boys versus girls), they retreated back to the locker rooms.

Glad to be out of the gaudy gym attire, Sango took her elbow. "Come have lunch with me and the guys. It'll be a relief not being the only girl at the table." She offered a smile, bribing her with a smile. 

Somewhat unsure with the invitation, she agreed nonetheless. On the way to the cafeteria, they started up some small talk.

"I don't think Kikyo likes me very much," Kagome whispered when the subject had been brought up.

Sango merely dismissed the thought with a wave of her hand. "Ignore her. She's just grumpy 'cause she got her tail kicked at one of the only things her tiny brain is capable of." 

The hustle and bustle of the cafeteria blew Kagome away. Long lines of famished students seem to take up most of the space in the rather large room.

"Oh, look!" She turned to the girl beside her. "There are they guys," Pushing through the crowd, they were greeted with sights of the two pigging out.

Sango moaned, making Kagome giggle slightly. But a soothing voice behind them stopped all movement.

"My, my, who might you be?"

- - -

And here ends another (edited) chapter of _Radio Romance_. Hope you enjoyed it!


	4. Chapter Four

Hello again, everyone! Firstly, I would just like to give out a big THANK YOU for all those still reading this story and for putting up with this lazy writer. THANK YOU AGAIN TO YOU ALL!

Disclaimer: I own no characters of _Inu Yasha_, simply the wish to do so.  
_  
Summery: Kagome is considered a dork, a nerd, a loner. So who would ever suspect her to be Keorinite, the host of a very popular radio station called "Radio Romance" ?_

_Unknown to anyone about her secret identity, she helps the young lovers of Japan with their problems. _

_Little does she know that someone has their eye out for her…_

Radio Romance

Kagome turned slowly, her breath caught as she found herself drowning in smoky, gray eyes. She then turned a brilliant shade of red as she found that this person was, indeed, staring at her as well. A low growl brought her back to her sense.

"What are _you_ doing here, Wolf?" Inu Yasha snarled.

The boy ignored his question and took hole of Kagome's left hand. Placing a gentle kiss on it, he gave her a boyish grin. "Hi, I'm Renka, Kouga. I'm very pleased to meet you…" He left his sentence hanging.

"Higurashi, Kagome." She answered with a nervous look to Sango. She merely sat there with a less-than-encouraging look on her face.

Probably sensing her discomfort, Kouga put his mouth very near her ear and whispered, "Don't worry… I don't bite. Not unless, you want me to," Her face colored into a much brighter hue of crimson and she pulled her hand from his grasp.

Luckily for her, Sango had also heard the comment and glowed, but certainly not with embarrassment. "Come on, Kagome. Let's get into the lineup." She gave the Wolf a harsh glare and stomped off with Kagome.

After they left, Inu Yasha barked at Kouga once again. "Stay away from her, got that?" He spat as he rose from the table, placing himself in from of Kouga until they were almost nose-for-nose. "She doesn't need _vermin_, like you, hanging around her."

He sneered wickedly. "Don't tell me what to do, Half-Breed. Besides, why go for the copy, when I can get the real thing?" He left towards a group, his short ponytail whipping Inu Yasha in the face. 

Shouts of encouragement and groans of disgust came from the crowd as someone had apparently chugged down bowls of the (rather revolting) coleslaw. Kikyo and two girls, equally undressed, were found in the middle; everyone's eyes on them seeing as the boy gulping down the coleslaw had ran to the washroom for comfort. 

Miroku quickly latched on to his friend's arm, keeping him from causing a scene. "Whoa, calm down, buddy! He's just trying to get under your skin. Forget him,"

With one last glare, they both sat back down.

The girls had returned after a few minutes. "Is he gone yet?"

Miroku looked grateful. "Thankfully, enough. I swore Inu Yasha was gunna do him in if I hadn't restrained him." He glanced over at Kagome. "You all right, Kagome? I don't know what that jerk said, but I know he was up to no good."

She gave a small nod. "I'm fine." She sat down and began picking at her fries with a plastic fork.

After a while, he spoke again. "Hey, Kagome?" She looked up from her food.

"You gunna eat that?"

- - -

Sailing through English class, Japanese History, and Algebra, the foursome were glad to hear the shrilling bell. The first day and, already, loads of work from almost every subject! Grumbling, they walked into the parking lot, pleased to take the load of books and homework their backs.

Kagome looked shocked, as well as amused, at the sight of Miroku caressing the hood of his car affectionately. He took out a large dirtied rag and some wax from its trunk.

"That car is Miroku's pride and joy. It was a present for his sixteenth birthday." Sango explained.

"He'd marry it, if he could!" Inu Yasha gave his two-cents in. 

Upon hearing this, Miroku stuck out his tongue. "Would not! Ignore them, Baby. They're just jealous." He cooed, all the while waxing his precious car. "And besides, I've got my heart set on marrying you, Sango, m'dear." Sliding next to her, until they were almost touching hips, his hand inched lower and lower.

Almost instantly regretting closing the (safe) space between them, he found his left cheek burning with a bright red handprint for the second time that day. "And don't even **think** about getting that hand of yours near my ass, ever again!" Sango stomped away towards her car.

"Purely insane," Inu Yasha laughed. "Miroku, you idiot! Do you honestly have a Death Wish?"

Even the bashful Kagome couldn't help the way the ends of her mouth tugged into a smile. "That must've hurt." She glanced at her wristwatch. "I better start heading home,"

"But you can't leave just yet!" Sango whined. "We were all planning on going to the mall after school. And I'd hate being stuck with these two baboons again."

Openly overlooking the resentment from the two "baboons", she begged Kagome with watery eyes. "Please? I'd like us to spend a bit of time together… you know, so we can be closer friends."

"Friends…" she repeated slowly, as if tasting the word on her tongue for the first time. "I'd like to have friends." Hesitantly, she grinned again. The roar of an engine brought her back to her senses.

"I'm sorry, but I can't. I really have to start getting home now…" After a short bow towards them, she turned on her heel.

Suddenly feeling alone, Inu Yasha offered, "At least let me drive you home." 

Grinning like Cheshire cats, Sango and Miroku both glanced at each other. But almost immediately, their smirks turned into sudden fear. This scene looked all too familiar - almost like déjà vu. Thankfully enough, she had politely refused his proposal.

"Please? It's the least I could, crashing into you this morning, and all." His face had reddened a bit, but in no inch of his expression did it reveal that he was embarrassed. "Think of it as my own version of an apology."

Miroku snorted. "Take it, Kagome! Believe me when I say that Inu Yasha has "pride issues" when it comes to apologizing."

Looking distorted, she shook her head once more and quickly bid them all farewell. "It's okay, I wouldn't want to be in the way." And with that, she fled. 

Utterly confused, they all looked at her retreating form.

"What the hell just happened?"

"I have no idea," Miroku answered the hanyou. "You guys still up for the mall?" 

Brushing her hair out of her face, Sango slid into her car. "No way! I'm going after her."

Pushing all of her weight down on the pedal, she raged off. But, strangely enough, after driving down the block she had sworn she saw the girl walk down, she found not a trace of her. Craning her neck to all sides, she searched vigorously around for her. So much so, that she didn't see the rear of a black car turning the corner.

- - -

Well, That's it for this chapter. I hope you all enjoyed. I do hope that my writing gets better and better after each chapter. Thanks again to all you wonderfully patient people! I hope I don't let any of you down!

-E.A. Hes


	5. Chapter Five

Hey, everyone! Here is yet another chapter from this desperate writer. Hope you all enjoy it!

_  
_Disclaimer: I own no characters of _Inu Yasha_, simply the wish to do so.  
_  
Summery: Kagome is considered a dork, a nerd, a loner. So who would ever suspect her to be Keorinite, the host of a very popular radio station called "Radio Romance" ? __Unknown to anyone about her secret identity, she helps the young lovers of Japan with their problems. _

_Little does she know that someone has their eye out for her…_

Radio Romance

"So you're absolutely positive that you didn't see her?"

"Yes,"

"Absolutely sure? For all we know, you could be lying to us."

"Now, why would I do that?"

"How do I know you're not?"

"Insane, aren't you?"

"Does it honestly matter right now? Now tell us, are you **absolutely positive** that you didn't see her?"

"Oh, dear Lord, for the millionth time, YES!" Sango yelled scarily. Her eyes burned with a fiery glow, always a sure sign that you were, indeed, heading for a beating. People all around them were staring at the fuming girl.

"Are you sure?" Miroku's small voice tweaked.

"Ugh, I'm done with you!" Fighting the threats that urged themselves out of her throat, she walked away, leaving him gazing after her swaying hips. Deciding, that all she needed was some alone time, she walked into the nearest female boutique.

He sighed, obviously struck stupid at the mere sight of her. "That girl is one in a million," Cursing; he pulled his eyes away to nurse the tiny bump now forming on his head. "What was that for, Inu Yasha?"

"That was for interrogating Sango away! Besides, trust me buddy, if I didn't do it, she definitely would've. Only much, much harder," Bearing his teeth if a smirk, Inu Yasha walked away as well.

Looking very concentrated, he weighed his choices. Coming up with a quick conclusion, Miroku sighed once more. "He's probably right."

After Sango's attempt to chase down Kagome – and finding no result from it – they all headed to the mall, going along with their usual plan. She explained what had happened and the trio agreed exactly how bizarre the situation was. Only getting about two minutes a head start, Kagome couldn't have gotten far.

The boys followed Sango; absolutely oblivious to the store they just walked into.

Inu Yasha stuck out his arm in quick alertness. "Wait a second – why's everything pink!" They looked around them, nearly blinded by the glitter and frills that decorated the store. There were tables pushed against the cherry colored walls, each holding a vase of fake daisies and jonquils set underneath a small doily, creamy white curtains shielding the dressing rooms in the corner, and fashion tips pinned above every product.

They had just walked into _What a Girl Wants_, a store credited on being the hottest place around for female accessories. Make up, lingerie, perfumes galore! It held everything a girl could ever possibly need ("Besides a decent man," the slogan joked). They raced over to Sango who was sampling sticks of lip-gloss, finding it hard to believe that just a few moments ago the said girl practically had steam flying out of her ears.

"Hmm… _Mango Mayhem _isn't that bad," She tried another. "Oh, definitely need to buy this one," She said to herself while taking one of the unopened sticks of _Tangerine Tango. _"Are you done with that one?" She asked another girl.

They watched her like mute followers, showing no interest through _Kiwi Chaos_, _Papaya Passions_, or _Toffee Tickles. _But Sango did noticed Miroku's eyes glaze over her lips when she applied a layer of _Strawberry Sensations_. It gave her lips a slight pout, making him giddy. Grabbing it too, she was interrupted by Inu Yasha.

"You all done, Sango? We have better things to do than this," He yawned. He gazed at the strange tube-like object in a rack beside him. He recognized it as mascara, seeing girls whip them out to brush their eyelashes all over the place, even in class.

"Oh, alright… let me just grab some tampons,"

Immediately alert, Miroku and Inu Yasha colored. "Um, we'll wait for you outside." Nearly tripping, they fled from the store.

She laughed to herself, knowing fully well that it would work. She examined a few racks of shimmering eye shadow and deep colored nail polish before heading towards the tampons. Snatching a box, she paid and met up with the (still very flushed) boys outside.

"All set," She smirked, a sparkle or two stuck to her lips. "So, where to next?"

- - -

After rummaging from store to store, they packed it in, a milkshake and a few bags in each of their hands.

"See you later, guys!" Sango waved.

Miroku turned to Inu Yasha. "Don't you think it's a little weird that Kagome just disappeared like that?"

Placing a hand on his chin, he agreed. "Yeah, it is. And I'm positive that Sango went in the right direction." He looked down the road. "Well, you never know. Kagome could've sworn Sango into secrecy. You know how girls are – they're all sisters!"

"That must be it," His friend assumed. Jumping into his beloved care, he sped off with a "See ya, man!"

Combing his clawed hand through his thick silvery hair, he pondered on their situation. What had happened to Kagome? How could she have suddenly disappeared without a trace? Why did she look so much like Kikyo? Struggling to find an answer to all of these questions, he cut them all out of his thoughts and drove home.

Bored after just a few minutes, he turned the dial to find a suitable station.

"-And, this song is dedicated to Akiya and Koji. Happy anniversary, you two!" A slow song came on, its sultry notes floated around Inu Yasha's ears. He recognized the hostess' voice almost instantly.

_Radio Romance._

The station built on making tough guys go soft and singletons (as he liked to call his fellow love-haters) feel even worst about themselves. He turned the dial, settling on a rock station, tapping his fingers on the steering wheel along to the beat. He was utterly disgusted at that station. Who in their right mind would send one of their sappy love letters? He rolled his eyes. He could think of one…

Sighing, he turned up the volume, hoping that it would drown out his thoughts.

Kagome. Kikyo. Kagome. Kikyo. So alike, and yet so unalike. Maybe it was one of those doppelganger kinds of things. He had heard stories of people going half way around the world to find their twin. He rolled his eyes for the second time. How stupid his thoughts seemed tonight.

Sipping his shake, he relaxed, letting the words of the song fill his head.

_All the feelings that I get,  
but I still don't miss you yet.  
Only when I stop to think about it…_

_I hate everything about you!  
Why do I love you?_

Maybe **_she_ **was the reason why he felt pity to all those saps. Maybe **_she_** was the reason why he felt such remorse when it came to love. Thinking back it was back then… and what had happened in the end. He felt his blood boil. He felt his fist curl. He felt his heart getting cheated. Loads of people got second chances to fall in love. Even his own father. Why couldn't he?

- - -

Just for everyone's information, those lyrics belong to the ever-rocking song; _I Hate Everything About You_ by _Three Days Grace. _I love that band! I really wish there was a store like _What a Girl Wants. _That'd be wicked! But it was fun making up all those gloss flavors. Anyways, hope you liked it!


End file.
